


As Vulcans do

by ActOfCynic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActOfCynic/pseuds/ActOfCynic
Summary: "Why are you like this, Spock?" was always the question on minds of both James Kirk and Leonard Mccoy.





	

“Stop avoiding me, Spock. I know you’re in there.” The captain calls through the door of his first officer’s quarters.

“I am not doing any such thing, captain. I was merely trying to sleep for few hours before my shift.” Reply comes from the inside of the room. The captain leans his head against the door and clenches his fist. “I’m sorry I told you like that. I know it wasn’t… the way you’d say it. But Spock, come on.” He banged his fist once on the door next to his tired forehead. The door slides open.

“I don’t believe you are being rational about this… Jim.” Spock says and steps aside so Kirk could come through. “Don’t give me this attitude.” Jim sighs as he steps into the darkened quarters and looks around briefly, before sitting down at the bed.

“Jim-” Spock says calmly as he sits down next to him.

“No, Spock! I told you I love you and now you’re talking about logic. You can’t-… You can’t do this, Spock. Don’t you know you can’t do this to me?” Kirk looks up with his sad smile, like he was teaching a dog how not to chew on his shoes, but in a nice way.

“I apologize, captain, but-“

“Don’t you, don’t you _feel_ anything, Spock?” Jim whispers with certain crack in his voice. At this, Spock gets up again, breathing heavily. Suddenly he feels his pulse in his temples and the green blood boiling in his veins. “Don’t do this.” He pleads for the last time, but his comrade won’t stop.

“No, Spock. You don’t get to act like this. I know there’s a beating heart under there…” Reaching out Kirk touches the upper part of Spock’s torso. Over that the commander shakes his head and drags Jim’s hand away by wrist.

“That’s not even where my heart is positioned.” He sighs and leaves his quarters.

 

* * *

 

“You gotta tell’m.” meanwhile Scotty advices doctor McCoy as they sip Saurian brandy on Ten Forward. He even raises his eyebrows and McCoy rolls his eyes. “You have the worst advices. Did I ever tell you that, friend?” He replies as Scotty smiles knowingly and takes a drink.

“I can’t tell him. What good would it do?” McCoy says on a more serious note as he watches the leaf in his drink float around in the liquid. “It’s impossible he would even reply anything that is not highly logical and completely devastating towards me. He wouldn’t probably even listen, as I know him. And definitely not care. So why tell him? So I would feel like I gave it a shot? Like I could go on with my life thinking I did everything I could? Useless.” He takes a sip. “Completely useless.”

“Ye dornt know ‘at.” Scotty shakes his head and looks down.

“Exactly my point. I don’t know. And I won’t ever know but you know what? It’s better than disappointment. It’s better than lost tears, alright? I know he’s a Vulcan and I know he can’t ever feel the same way, okay? So drop it and-“ He rolled his eyes towards the window and saw a reflection of that mentioned Vulcan standing in the doorway.

With a quick turn on his chair he looked at Spock, but only saw his back. McCoy, without a word got up and followed him in a hurry and fear of what he might have heard. With the Vulcan’s fast pace and determination, he reached the conclusion that he probably heard everything necessary.

“Spock! Wait!” He shouts after him as the officer reaches the turbolift, but which closes right in front of his face.

He finally stops and turns to face him. “Yes, Doctor?” He raises his perfect eyebrows. “Don’t give me that bullshit, I know you heard what I said.” McCoy says and it sounds bolder than he actually feels.

The science officer says nothing for a while, then sighs, but before he can say anything the doctor continues. “Can we maybe talk about this? I mean, I know I can’t expect anything from you but just talking about it would help me a lot and-“

“The captain told me the same thing today.” Spock’s voice is dry and his eyes fixed between the doctor’s eyes, so he wouldn’t have to actually look at him.

It takes couple of second for McCoy to go through all stages. Confusion, disbelief, anger, jealousy, surrender, understanding.

“I’m sorry.” The commander tells him, and finally looks into his shady eyes. Then turns around and walks down the hallway to his station.

McCoy watches him with hurt in his eyes and then simply shouts “I could love you better, you know?” with the last bit of hope, but the Vulcan, as Vulcans do, kept on walking until there was nothing left of him behind that corner.


End file.
